


Chronicles of time and death

by jordviva



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'The takers', 'Those above', Adult Frisk, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, Multi, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordviva/pseuds/jordviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story is about Frisk and those above monsters and humans. This is a story about depression, death, life, time and space. This story is about love, not only about romantic love, but a deeper and desired love.<br/>An adult Frisk get to know someone who made her living and decisions possible in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of time and death

The moonlight glossed low on the gloomy sky, the stars glammed pale within the late night’s dimness and the early morning’s eclipse. The wolf hour, the hour when cold met warm, the hour when mist tightened and the forest hushed. Suddenly. **It** just stood there in the room with gloomy clothes and a gloomy smile. **It** wandered down the hall, by the window and to the door. With a creek **it** pushed up the door without touching it and went into the room.  
  
The low moonshine shined down on the bed, on the woman on the bed. She was sleeping, sleeping lightly; the eyelid twitching and the mouth left out some damped moaning of pain. Her right hand slowly touched the high and chubby curve; the swollen belly. **It** looked down with _grim_ eyes on her.  
  
       _‘So this was the one? The one the red smoke had it to.’_  
****  
It opened **its** arms and the room suddenly lightened up. The room was filled with stardust and lights, it was a map with so many stars (lives) and galaxies (timelines). As the map opened a small red smoke occurred from the woman, the human’s body. **It** leaned down to body and looked closer. The red smoke raised from the swollen belly and the woman’s fingers over the stomach cramped in pain.  
****  
It sighed when **it** understood that this was going to be another child, again. An unborn child. Even if **it** had taken so many lives before; within the war between human and monsters and; in so many other ways it still hurt when a child was going to go.   
       
_‘Death. What is death? Some say its darkness. And some say it’s implicit. Some say it’s a process of living. Some says it’s an event. Some say it’s not the end. Some say it’s an end of a timeline.’_  
****  
It stroke the stomach with **its** hand in glove, pushed down the woman’s hand to her side. Then **it** took off the glove from **its** own right hand. White bones reflected the moon and a green light flashed in i **ts** eyes as **it** put down the cold hand on the belly.  
  
_‘I say death is a gift, given to those who are grateful to understand it’._

When **it** placed the skeleton hand on the belly the hand refused and directly pulled away as if it had burned itself. With chock **it** looked down and felt something changing inside **itself.**  
  
       _‘Time does it exist?’_  
  
Something was moving inside the belly, and **it** filled the creature of the night with warmth and with a quickly lust of _determination_. There was something about **_this_**.  
  
_‘I don’t know. I have never felt seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months or years. I can’t feel how anything develops and I can’t see how anything ever change within or outside myself. At still I can feel and see it all.’_

**It** put back the hand on the belly and felt something again. Stronger and stronger as the red smoke got darker and darker.    
  
      _‘But for humans and monsters, time is the biggest gift and biggest burden. Most for those who had escaped death when their time should have ended.’_  
  
The creature made a decision as **it** felt the warmth desire blooming inside the woman. **It** closed the map of lives and timelines with a click from its left hand and leaned down to kiss the belly. When **it** kissed the stomach **it** inhaled the red smoke. This _one_ was going to live. **It** stretched up and blow out the smoke to **its** right hand; the skeleton hand and closed the fingers around the smoke    
  
      ‘ _…Those who escape death is given the burden and the possibility to reset. And watch it all happen over and over again’._  
****  
It put the skeleton hand on the mothers face, ran a finger gently down from the eyelids to the lips and to the chin and up then to the forehead. **It** marked a red cross and opened the hand to release the smoke. Within in some hours, within a day or two **it** would come back and take what had to go, to give the other one life.  
  
**It** was quiet outside when it went through the meadow of golden flowers outside the house. **It** picked up one, looked at it and let it go from **its** gloved hands. As time for humans and monsters went on something else for those above called. **It** went away from the garden and into the night.  
  
      ‘ _After all life will just wither like the leaves on a golden flower.‘_

* * *

 

Within a second Frisk opened their eyes and sat up in bed. Panting roughly as some sweat drops ran down their cheek and made them cold.  
  
_‘ That was unusual, that was not a nightmare they had had before. That...’._

They swiped away the sweat with their hand and laid down on the bed again as the moonlight steamed through the window.  
  
             ‘ _That was something completely new.’_


End file.
